Love Is Always Diffifult, Isn't It?
by Emorbala
Summary: Klavier revels the darkness that was left in his heart seven years ago, and a lost love that was never found again. This is still in progres, since this is only the first chapter. Told from Klavier's perspective. Klavier/Ema
1. Chapter 1

Love is Always Difficult, Isn't it

I sat there alone in my room, listening to the rustle of the leaves outside my window, wondering if she would ever come back to me. My brother was living out the rest of his days in jail, and my best friend was joining him. How could things go so wrong? My hands traveled up to my face, and held my head. Now, I had seen the girl that made my heart race, and my mind clear. She was beautiful, with nothing wrong with her. She was my only thought, I couldn't focus on anything. Silent tears flowed down my face. _"How could my perfect life go so wrong?" _

--

Many of you may know me as the handsome guitarist from _The Gavinners. _Well, that's my second life. I, Klavier Gavin, am that man, but I am much more complicated than many people think I am. So many have asked what I do in my free time. "Do you go to the beach?" "What about the pool?" "Do you like movies, Mr. Gavin?" But, the honest truth is that the band is my free time. When I am not doing that, I am a Star Prosecutor. I can't explain it. I love serving justice, I don't care who it is. Weather it's a criminal, or someone who did something stupid. But, my rival, Herr Forehead, otherwise known as Apollo Justice, has stifled my winning streak. All my cases with him have been hard, I just can't explain it. But, there is someone else who makes my heart melt in her gracious presence. Her name is Ema Skye.

I woke up that morning, feeling extremely groggy, and tired to the max. My remaining band and I had just come back from a concert in France. The flight home had a lot of turbulence, so I couldn't sleep on it. My mind raced with the thoughts of her, and of my previous cases. But, the one seven years ago shook me still today. I had sent one of the greatest Defense Attorneys to his own Hell; not being able to defend those who seek his help. His badge was taken away from him, and it was my brother's fault.

I was Prosecutor in that case, and apparently my brother didn't want Phoenix Wright to defend anymore. He hadn't lost a case since he started. I guess it was the love of his job, or maybe it was his fantastic mentor. Mia Fey was a wonderful woman, or so Phoenix tells when I see him. I occasionally visit _Wrights Anything Agency _to see Herr Forehead, and talk with Phoenix's younger daughter. Every time I see her, I can't help but feel so guilty. After all, it was my brother who sent her father to his death. I watched that case, and the one who was on defense was no other than Apollo Justice. And you would never guess who the defendant was: Phoenix Wright himself.

Just sitting in the audience was amazing; you could feel the tension it was so thick. But, that was all earlier this year. Now, I face my farther past: once that happened seven years ago. But, it didn't have to do with any case I was working on, oh no. Something far more difficult: love.

My car just pulled up to the school and already girls were at my throat. Sometimes, I just wanted to be a normal high school boy. But, given my careers, I was always the target for girls….and guys. You would never think that someone like me would be bullied so much. Also given the fact that I was born and raised in Germany, and that was my native language, many people had nicknames for me. My years in high school were torture, until I turned 17, my last year. A new girl transferred into my school; her name, as I would later know, was Ema Skye. I couldn't help but think that her last name was awfully familiar, but I let that slide. She came with her old friend, and my new rival, Apollo Justice.

The minute I laid eyes on her, my heart was in a burning sensation. I couldn't stay away from her. I tried to help her get used to the school, and walked her to all the classes; I even sat with her and Apollo at lunch! Obviously, Ema noticed that something was up.

"Umm, Klavier, was it? You have been extremely nice to my friend and me, but I find it a bit odd. I mean, you _are_ Klavier Gavin, a multi-millionaire, with a promising career and fallback. Why are you hanging out with a science geek and an aspiring attorney?" Her tone left me in shock. It sounded as if I was trying to pick on them or something.

I answered back very truthfully. "You are new here, and the least I could do was show you around. Besides, I think that science is fascinating. I was hoping you could teach me some."

She looked at me with a lot of disbelief in her eyes. Then, a look of disgust washed over her face. Ema stood up, and spat on the floor. "Come on Polly, let's go. He is so fake!" Apollo followed without any questions, but with an equal look of disgust on his face.

I sat there, unsure of what had just happened. I'm sure my face showed completely of flabbergasting. I sat there alone at the table, and looking back, that's how I would feel every day in seven years.

I put my head in my hands, and some tears fell down my face. Who was she to judge me? My life was far from perfect. My parents couldn't care less about me, and my older brother hated me. The only place that I was myself was in the courtroom. I just hoped that the final bell would ring soon. I needed to get to my case, and say the magical words that made me feel so much better. Objection.

--


	2. Chapter 2

I got to the courtroom, all groggy and tired from a long day at school. I still wondered about what had happened at lunch. Maybe it was just my imagination, or maybe she really did just hate me. I buried my head in my hands, almost breaking my sunglasses. Taking them off, I saw someone standing directly in front of me. Someone who I would never expect.

Apollo Justice.

He stood there, bouncing up and down, balancing his body my placing his hands on the corners of my desk. His face beamed with eagerness, and a show of respect, the complete difference from the one he had given me in the lunchroom. He stuttered, and then finally spit some words out.

"Um-m, h-hello, Prosecutor G-Gavin! My name is A-Apollo Justice! I want to become a Defense Attorney, just like your brother! Can I please watch the case today? They won't let you in unless you have some note from either the Defense or State." Apollo's eyes shone so brightly I was afraid my sunglasses would burn. Of course, like the little kind-hearted guy I am(sure, not many people see me like this) I let him have a pass into the court. But, this little guy was just chalk full of surprises.

He blushed a bit, and then asked me for another pass. I stared at him curiously, and asked him why he needed another pass. Obviously, there was only one of him.

"It's for my, um, best friend. Ema wants to see how you really are. In court, were she thinks you are your true self." My heart fluttered at these words. I eagerly wrote another pass, and said I would give it to Ema myself.

I walked out of then office, and there I saw her. Her beautiful face, and alluring features. Her hair was always down, with a tuft of it clipped on top of her head. She had her lab-coat on, with her hand in a bag of some sort of food.

I walked up to her, afraid on what to say. But, luckily, my legs didn't turn to butter, and I managed to give her the pass. Her eyes looked at me, and I could feel her staring right through to my heart.

The bailiff walked up to me, and told me that the court was about to start. I hurried over to the Prosecutors bench, and looked in front of me. Ema and Apollo were just sitting down, and I could still see Ema's wonderful face. My face soon began to feel hot, and I knew that I was blushing before the whole court. The Judge looked at me with disbelief.

"Mr. Gavin, will you reframe from looking at your girlfriend while in court?" His stern voice brought me back to reality. I looked up at Ema, and she seemed to be blushing also. "Yes, Herr Judge."

The case lasted about two hours, and what a pleasure they were. Every time the Defense would call a witness, I would just look up and stare at the beautiful woman in the audience. Most of the time, she wouldn't notice, to my pleasure. I didn't want for her to know how much I loved her.

After the case, I offered to drive her and Apollo home. Ema sat next to me in the front of the car after I pleaded with her. Apollo sat in the back, but was constantly talking about how wonderful I was in court. Even Ema seemed to be stunned by my performance in court. I won, of course, and sent the defense attorney to the cleaners. We came up to Ema's house, were Apollo and her were going to eat dinner together. The best part of driving them home was that I now knew were my sweet Ema lived.

I came home, content in mind. At least she didn't hate me anymore. I was so glad that she knew the real me, not just the one that everyone else saw. Just that thought made my heart melt. What was it about her that made me so insecure? I have met woman that most would consider far more beautiful than her, but I thought she was perfect. Maybe it was the way her hair moved when she walked, or the way her eyes twinkled when the sun's rays hit it. Whatever it was that made me love her, it was working. I couldn't keep my eyes of her, and my heart melted in the thought and sight of her.

The following morning, I arrived at school earlier than I normally do. All my thoughts were around Ema. I wanted her so badly, even to kiss her would—Okay, I think that's enough. Luckily, and to my hearts content, she was there with Apollo, talking…..About me. I didn't want to intrude, but my curiosity overwhelmed me. I wanted to hear about what they were talking about.

"I just don't know how I should tell him…" Ema's voice sounded worried. My heart fluttered. _Maybe she was talking about me! She wants to tell me something! _

"You should follow your heart, Ema! If you love him, just tell him! I have a hunch he likes you!" The playfulness in Apollo's voice seemed to hint that it was someone that they both were close to.

"Yah, but……" Her voice was filled with so much agony and confusion; I wondered how much she loved this man.

"Ema, don't doubt yourself. Just tell him how you feel. Nothing can go wrong from there. And say he does love you; you will finally be with the guy you like!" A sort of seriousness was in his voice, and also a lot of concern.

"Oh Polly, you always know just what to say." There was silence for a while, and then Ema spoke again. "I will tell him how I feel. If he doesn't love me back, forget it!" A small giggle escaped her lips, and I heard them walking towards me. _Oh no, if they see me here, they will know I listened to their conversation! _I looked around me, trying to find an exit. But, I was too slow, Ema spotted me.

Ema's face showed loads of surprise. Her face soon was covered by blush. I could feel my body getting hot, and I was sure my face was as red as hers. Apollo broke our awkward silence. "Ema, wasn't there something you wanted to tell Klavier?"

_She loves me! That's who they were talking about! _My heart began to flutter madly. Of course, being the woman she is, Ema noticed my awkwardness immediately.

"Klavier, there _is_ something I need to tell you." She looked straight into my eyes, and it was like she was looking for the person behind all the glamour, and the one behind the prosecutor. "Klavier, I…..I…I love you." Those words made my heart leap into my throat. I couldn't believe it! Ema Skye, the woman who made me melt in her presence, loved me!

I looked at her, her eyes searching my face, trying to find an answer without me even saying it. "Ema….I have loved you since I laid my eyes on you. I…have always loved you. I longed for you to love me also... I can't explain how happy I am right now." My voice was shaky, and I was sure my eyes were swelling up with tears. I turned away, afraid to show them my face.

Ema's hand traveled up to my cheek, and turned my face towards hers. She looked me in the eyes once more, and then plunged me into a kiss so deep; I was wondering if it would ever end. We parted for a quick second to catch our breath, and then it was my turn to kiss her. We explored new angles, trying everything. Finally, after what seemed to be hours later, when in actuality were only 7 minutes, the school bell rang.

Ema looked at me, and then hugged me tightly. She whispered something in my ear, but my heart was pounding so hard, I couldn't hear it. She kissed me on the cheek and then waved goodbye. I content look spread across my face; I hoped I didn't look too silly in front of the people entering. Apollo walked over to me.

"Klavier, I care for Ema so much. If I ever get the hint that she is unhappy with you, you will regret it. Don't disappoint me." He stunned me. I didn't know what he meant; I love Ema with all my heart! I would never do anything to make her unhappy.

School went by so fast. I could wait until the end of the day when I could see Ema again. My heart flew in my chest; what was I going to say to here when I see her? My mind was racing; what to do, what to do.

Unfortunately, I didn't get the time to figure out what I was going to do. Ema ran up to me, with Apollo walking behind her. She grabbed me in a tight embrace, and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes, and felt the kiss with my whole body. There was no one else in my-correction—_our_ world.

I was sure that other students were looking, but I didn't care. We separated for a moment, looking deeply into each others eyes, and then our lips met again.

People walked around us, speaking words of evil about us. "How could someone like Gavin go out with that geek?" "She isn't pretty enough for someone like Klavier!" "I can't believe that Gavin's standards dropped so low."

I honestly didn't care about what they said. Ema and I parted, and help hands while we walked to the car. Apollo was in the back, listening to our talking of school. Occasionally, he would add to the conversation by commenting on something, or beginning a topic. Finally, after a while of driving, we all came up to the courtroom. I had an important case, and Ema and Apollo were glad to accompany me.

We got into the courtroom, and I was just about to be late. I gave Ema a quick kiss, and ran to the Prosecutor's bench. They walked to the audience chairs, and sat down. I stared at Ema and wondered how such a beautiful girl was mine. All mine.

I won the case, which was granted. Ema acted surprised for my sake, and hugged me tightly for doing such a good job. Just then, my cell phone wrung. It was the bassist for the band.

"'Ello, Klavier speaking." I answered promptly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just got us a gig! In Washington D.C!"

"That's fantastic! When is it?"

"Actually, its next weekend. I know it's a bit early, but are you up to it?"

My mind was racing. _A gig in Washington and a new girlfriend; will I be able to handle it? _But my mouth answered before my mind even got done thinking about the subject. "Of course I will be up to it! Its Klavier Gavin your speaking to!" I turned away from Ema and whispered to the phone. "Hey, can I bring someone along?"

"That kinda depends. Who is it?"

I began to blush, and thank goodness he couldn't see me. "Its my, um, girlfriend." There was an awkward silence over on the other line, but was quickly broken by an eruption of joy.

"That's my boy! You can defiantly bring her along! I'm so proud of you Klavier! So, is she hot?"

"I don't know about you, but to me, she is the most beautiful woman on earth."

--


	3. Chapter 3

Just so everyone knows, this chapter _may _get a bit mature, so this is a heads-up. I don't know to what extent it will go to, so I will change the rating.

Since both of us were going to the concert, Ema and I had to alert our teachers that we would be gone for the week. (Our concert was on the weekend, but we needed time to set up, and practise. Don't forget all the sightseeing!) Our teachers were a bit suspicious of us both being absent the same time, but they let it slide. They said we could make up our weeks studies the week later.

Ema was a little worried about leaving home for so long. She had never gone to sleep away camp, which I did many times in Germany. Her family had always been a bit poor, so they didn't get to travel so much. Planes were out of the question, too. My dear Ema was doing what I have to do every couple of months; and she was afraid. I comforted her, telling her that it was fine.

The plane ride was quite nice, without as much turbulence as our last gig's ride. Honestly, I would have rather taken the tour bus. I have a fear of planes. My best friend always said that I should get over it, considering I love to travel. But, I just can't get the fear away. It's like my past life died from a plane of something.

But, placing my fears aside, I enjoyed the plane ride. Ema and I talked about ourselves. Apparently, like me, she had an older sibling of the same sex. Her sister's name was Lana Skye. If she was anything like Ema, it would be an honor to meet her. Also, she wanted to be a forensic scientist, one that got to go all over the world to solve cases. It truly fascinated; she went into depths about science. Everything I didn't know about it before, I knew now. Ema was so brilliant; it seemed as if she was born with this infinite knowledge. And then there's me: a simple prosecutor who made a band in his free time. I started to doubt the fact that she deserved someone like me.

The plane landed late at night, so we needed to get to the hotel as fast as we could. Granted, Ema didn't sleep a wink on the plane ride. She was too busy talking with me, looking out the window, and using the massage chair. She looked so happy! It did my heart good to know that it was me who made her feel better.

The hotel we went to was fabulous. A 5 star one, with a restaurant, dance club, and four different pools. Sounded like a dream home to me! I couldn't wait to get inside my room and relax. Looking back once again, it would be the night were I would get no relaxation at all.

Turns out that the room was just as beautiful as the hotel itself. Silk curtains hung down from golden posts, covering huge windows. Gorgeous rugs covered a wonderfully finished wood floor. But, my manager had apparently heard of my new girlfriend, and played a joke on me: there was only one bed.

Ema, thank goodness, didn't notice it the moment we entered the room. Trying to get a good excuse to get her out of the room, I remembered there was a spa! _That's perfect! She will defiantly want to go down there! Then I can call my manager to get another bed in here!_

"Hey Ema! Would you like to go down to the spa?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She looked at me with a look in her eyes. "Oh Klavier, I don't want to go to the spa! I'm way too tired, and I may just fall asleep in the water!" She giggled and then turned to sit on the bed. "Besides, it late Klavier! I may want to go in the morning, if you don't have anything to do."

I could tell I was blushing, I just knew it. _Verdammt! She didn't want to go downstairs. How am I going to get another bed in here?_ Suddenly, it hit me. I couldn't get another one in. I would have to sleep on the couch.

A wave of relief rushed over me. If she knew that there was only one bed, she might have thought it was me who wanted it like that. Maybe she would have thought of me as a creep, one who wanted her, not loved her.

Apparently, Ema had other plans for me. She jumped off of the bed, and pulled me off the couch. She held me in a tight embrace, giggling all the way. We danced across the room, spinning, and occasionally kissing. Ema wanted something, that was for sure. Her sudden need for a dance was quite sudden, but then again, I didn't have any objections. It was heavenly.

Ema turned around toward the bed, and then flopped down on her back. The look in her eyes invited me, but I was wary. Why was she doing this?

Like the love-struck guy I am, I accepted her invitation. I flopped down next to her. She turned towards me and kissed my deeply. Her eyes were closed, but mine weren't. _What the heck was happening? _

I figured to at least enjoy her kiss. After all, she was the one kissing me. She pulled me closer to her, kissing me more passionately. I felt her hand travel across my chest; the minute she did that, I gasped, and jumped back. A look of shock came across face. It was more a look of disbelief than shock.

"K-klavier? Whats wrong? Don't you love me?" Her eyes were locked on mine, but I felt a different person behind those eyes.

I held her close to me. "Ema, I love you with all my heart. What is it you want from m-" I didn't get the chance to finish what I was saying. Ema pulled me back on top of her, and kissed me again. Now it was _my_ turn to be shocked.

But, truth being, I wanted her. I just was unsure of what was happening. I really wanted her to kiss me, and expose my body to hers. Then again, I was afraid. She seemed to know what she was doing, while I was completely clueless.

Once again, her hands traveled, but this time it was along my back. I shivered from anticipation, but then again, I wanted her so badly….

Her sweet kiss brought me back to reality. Ema looked back up at me, and then placed her head on my chest. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and I knew that Ema had heard it.

"Klavier, honey, you have to relax." Her hands reached toward the middle of my shirt, and began unbuttoning it. Funnily, I didn't object to it. She finished, revealing my golden skin. She gasped, as if it was something different than she expected.

"My goodness Klavier, you're gorgeous." Her fingers were practically skating all over my upper body. "I guess it's my turn." I pondered this thought for a second. _Whoa, what does she mean?_ My inner conscious was telling me to put my shirt back on, and refuse her. But I pushed that thought away. I wanted her, and nothing was going to stop me.

I looked at her, and she was slowly unfastening her own shirt. I chuckled, and she followed. A small giggle escaped her throat, but was soon drowned by one of my passionate kisses. Her eyes closed yet again, and I felt her stop unbuttoning her shirt.

A moan left me, and my hands, as if being controlled by another force, began to remove her shirt.

There she lay in front of me; both of us topless, and the only thing separating me from her was her white bra.

My heart began to race, and my hands started shaking._ What the hell was I doing??_

Ema looked up at my confused face, and then pulled my neck closer to her. She kissed it, and then began to slowly, almost tantalizingly slow, kiss my entire chest. My body squirmed, but I was enjoying it so much!

I laughed, and then dipped my head next to her neck. _If she was going to do it to me, might as well return the favour!_ I felt her moaning under me, but I didn't care. Her skin was so sweet, and I began to lick her open neck.

Moments later, I was laughing with her, chasing each other around the bed. I grabbed her leg, and pulled her close to my chest. I kissed her lovingly, and through my head back. Ema looked at me, only this one was more loving than any of the others.

We then relaxed in bed, both snuggling close together, afraid to let go. I looked up at the ceiling, and silently thanked my manager. _Who knew that two people in one bed wouldn't be as big of a problem as I thought?_

Ema and I looked at each other, and then it finally hit me. I loved this woman more than I loved anyone, including myself. I didn't want to force myself onto her, so I gathered my words and finally spat it out.

"Ema, I don't want to be too forceful, so I want you to answer truthfully." I paused for a second. "Will you make love with me?"

She looked at me with disbelief. "Klavier, did you seriously have to ask?" She pulled me on top of her once again, and began to kiss me. "Oh Klavier, I will most certainly make love with you!"

Those words made me so happy! I would be losing my ears to the woman I loved the most. I hugged her tight, and then my fingers began to unhinge the hooks of her bra.

Ema giggled loudly. "Oh Klavier! My handsome Prosecutor! That…feels so good!" My hands traveled all over her back, exploring every area they could reach.

"Ema, I love you so much!" I cried out with absolute joy.

We had made love twice that night, both were such memorable moments. We slept close to each other that night, afraid that it had only been a dream. But, thank goodness, it wasn't. I was so happy, I was afraid I would explode with happiness.

My manager came by in the morning. I answered the door; I didn't want him to see my love sleeping in the bed.

"Hello Klavier! How is my big boy?" my manager spoke with a smile on his face. "How did you sleep last night?"

With that last question, my face began to blush. I turned away from him. "I slept fine. It was actually quite nice." Instinctively, I looked back at Ema sleeping peacefully in our bed.

Apparently, he noticed. "So, how's your girlfriend? I see she is quite beautiful."

"Yes, she is gorgeous. I love her so much. And sir?" I whispered into his ear. "Thank you."

A smile stretched across his face. "You're welcome Klavier. It was the least I could do."


End file.
